


The Ladybug Fanclub

by foiledflora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Friendship, I dont know if I'll actually do any shippy stuff this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foiledflora/pseuds/foiledflora
Summary: Who loves ladybug more, her number 1 fan, or her partner in heroism?





	1. New Friend

Another akuma, another luckycharm, and another victory for the superduo. With bright grins the heroes bumped fists with their signature “Good job!” in unison.

 

“How many akuma do you think we’ve purified now?” Ladybug idly asked as her and Chat started walking away from the scene before any reporters could find them.

 

“Probably somewhere around a hundred or something like th- “Chat was cut short by the sight of a rushing body and a loud shout.  
  
“Yo! Ladybug! Ladybug wait up! Can I get a quick interview? Interview?” Alya was sprinting at them at full speed which was pretty impressive. Chat could hear the groan out of his lady. He heard two small beeps from his partner’s earrings and knew she didn’t have long left.  


Before Alya could get to them, Ladybug leaned into Chat and whispered into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. “Chat, could you stall her for me? I need to get home and you didn’t use Cataclysm so you have plenty of time. Please~”

 

With a broad smile Chat purred as he spoke, “Anything for you my lady. You know I would go to the moon, I would steal you the star-“ As he turned to face his crush she was already gone, leaving him alone with Alya.

 

“Shucks! I missed her….” Alya leaned over with her hands on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. “Where does she even go? I’ll never get any information about you guys if she keeps leaving before I can get good deets… unless…. Say Chat, want to do a girl a favor?”

 

Chat wasn’t the closest of friends with Alya in his civilian life, but was close enough to care about her as much as he did with the rest of his class which he had begun to love more and more with each passing day. “Well…. I suppose I have a bit of time.”

 

Just as he finished his sentence, he heard the recognizable sound of other reporters, all trying to get a good scoop. Without thinking much, he grabbed Alya, used his baton, and launched himself and her to the nearest rooftop, the sound of rushing air almost as piercing to his ears as Alya scream.

 

He set her gently down on the rooftop with a small chuckle as she whipped around to face him, a furious look on her face. “Give a girl some warning will you?!”

 

With an innocent smile and hands up in the air Chat stepped back to give some space between the two. “Sorry~” He teased. “Well, in return for scaring you, I’ll give you your interview. Ask away blogger girl~”

 

With a huff, Alya pulled out her phone and started recording the conversation so she didn’t miss anything. She leaned against the edge of the roof, making a small gesture for Chat to join her, which he happily did. “Well I don’t suppose you’d give me both of your secret identity’s?”

 

“I’m going to have to veto that one, even if I did know my lady’s true name, I would never expose her and I’m not too keen to reveal myself quite yet.” Chat sat next to her, obviously relaxed and at ease. He had been wanting to become closer to Alya anyways, even though this isn’t exactly the identity he wanted to do it with. “On the other hand, if you ever do find out Ladybug’s identity, please share with me. I’d love to surprise my lady at her door with a kiss.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes but made a mental note that the heroes didn’t know each other’s identity’s, it was something to write about anyways. “Well since she’s not here how about we do a Chat exclusive? Let’s just do some innocent questions…” of course Alya was planning on compiling the info and trying to narrow down who he was. While Chat info wasn’t quite as popular as Ladybug, it was still good for views.

“But of course, who wouldn’t want to know more about someone as dashing as I?” Chat mocked a few poses, laughing slightly as he did. “Go ahead and ask away, I’ll answer what I feel like I should.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes but laughed at the poses. “Ok I have got to start with the whole moxy thing. Are you actually as dramatic as you let on or is it all just show?”

 

Chat snickered, “It’s somewhat for show. It’s so fun being behind a mask. I can be whatever I’d like without being too embarrassed. And who wouldn’t want to be a flirty, confident, handsome, man in leather?”

 

“Fair enough, though I can’t say I’d necessarily do the same.” She was happy to hear he wasn’t actually completely serious with his whole act.  “Whats your favorite food?”

 

“Oh I adore almost any kind of sweets, I don’t get to have much for personal reasons so the occasional treat is nice.”

 

Alya filed away that fact, maybe he couldn’t have sweets because he was diabetic? “Oh I know what you mean, my friend, Marinette, has a family of bakers, their macaroons are to die for. Sadly, I haven’t had any in a while. I don’t have the cash. Those things get pricey, especially when you don’t have a paying job.”

 

Chat had never had the chance to have any of Marinette’s macaroons, maybe if Alya was giving them such high praise, he could buy a few for him and her at some point. “I might head by there at some point then, I’ve had a couple of things from there, it’s a great bakery.”

 

Time passed and the sun began to set. As the two chatted, conversation became more and more relaxed until Alya was actually beginning to laugh at his terrible jokes and puns and found herself wanting to hang out even longer, even after she had ran out of questions. He would be a kind friend. Satisfied she’d be able to write a good post on Chat she begrudgingly admitted she had run out of questions.

 

“Aww interview over? How will my adoring fans live without more?” Alya was pretty fun. She joked with him, gossiped a bit about ladybug, which he could never get enough of, and seemed to genuinely enjoy his presence. He would never admit it to anyone if they asked, but he was kind of bummed he always got the smaller amount of fans, even though the fans weren’t why he continued being a hero, they were nice. Who doesn’t like being loved?

 

“Hush you tomcat, if the post does well, I’ll see about doing another one on one interview with you. It was nice CHATting with you.” She giggled at her own pun as Chat grabbed her, and started descending to the ground, ready to escort her home.

Chat seemed to freeze. “Did you just pun?” even his lady hardly ever threw a pun back, this was something new.

 

“Maybe~” she teased before walking away, politely refusing his offer to walk her home.  “We should talk again though.”

 

“Yea we should.” Chat grinned and said his farewells before heading home himself, very happy with how his day went.


	2. A sweet story.

It was a hit.

Adrien could hardly believe his eyes. Not only had Alya written a wonderful post about him, it had gotten wonderful reviews from the fans. Though a lot of the comments were begging her to do a similar Q&A with ladybug, a lot of them were also thanking Alya for doing the interview, happy to see more Chat content.

It had made his heart swell and he wanted to do nothing but read the comments all day, but he had school to go to.

He quickly got dressed out of his ladybug pajamas and into his normal school attire, he had to thank Alya somehow for writing that blogpost, he pondered what to do without it being to weird on his ride to school. 

Hopping out of the car and saying his goodbyes to Gorilla, he saw Alya and Marinette chatting. He gave them a small wave which seemed to make Marinette act oddly as Alya whispered something to her. He didn’t necessarily know what was going on but it did give him an idea.

“Yo Nino!” He called over his best friend, giving a quick fistbump that led into a hug. “How long till class starts?”

“Hmm… probably about 10 minutes, why?” Nino gave him a questioning look.

“Just uhh… forgot to do some homework, which I’m going to go do now… Thanks Nino!” He dashed away to the men’s locker room, 10 minutes wasn’t a lot but it should be long enough for him to do what he needed to do.

Making sure he was alone, Adrien stuffed his stuff into his locker and shouted, “Plagg, Transform me!”

Once transformed, he grabbed some cash from his wallet and bounded out the window and dashed away before anyone at the school could see him. 

He bounded over rooftops with a bright smile, he loved rushing around in the morning, the exhilaration of practically flying through the skis was amazing.  
He let himself freefall to the ground as he arrived at his destination: The Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Thankfully there wasn’t any line but the two storeowners were quite surprised to see the superhero in their shop.

“Hehe… Hello!” He gave a small awkward wave. 

“What can we do for you Chat? Is someone in danger?” Ms. Cheng looked out the window wildly in search for an Akuma.

“No no no! Sorry to alarm you, I was just wondering if I could buy a box of Macaroons? Maybe around ten?” He asked as politely as possible.

“Well of course! Anything for you!” Tom’s gruff voice was filled with pride, not many people could say that a hero bought something from their store, considering they usually were only in uniform to defeat akuma then disappeared.

As Tom prepared the box with assorted macaroons, Chat made small talk with Ms. Cheng, telling her that he had to come due to all the praise he heard from Alya.

Tom handed him the macaroons in a black box and with that, Chat paid, then practically sprinted out the door, knowing fully well how close he was to being late. 

Going at speeds that would make Alix sick, he landed in the locker room, detransformed, and reached into his locker for his stuff. He made it back to school with 3 minutes left. He quickly scribbled a green paw onto the box with a sharpie and ducked into the girls locker room, shoving the box into Alya’s, thankfully unlocked, locker before going to dash out.

Just as he went to grab the handle to leave, someone else opened the door from the other side. Without any time to react he found himself face to face with Chloe.

They stood there a couple of moments in shocked silence before Chloe spoke up. “Adrien what are you do-“

“Whoops not my locker room! Gotta go to class see you later Chloe!” Without giving Chloe time to question him further, Adrien ducked around Chloe before sprinting to class with very little time to spare.

He plopped down in his seat, winded and extremely tired. This put any of his workout routines to shame.

“Did you finish your homework?” Nino whispered to him quietly so the teacher wouldn’t hear. 

“What homewo- oh I mean yea! Yeah finished it just in time heheh.” Nino gave him a weird look but laughed it off.

“You’re weird man.” Their conversation ended as class began. 

Adrien didn’t focus much as his teacher lectured, instead listening behind him to Alya and Marinette’s conversation.

“I just can’t believe he told you so much about himself.” Marinette’s soft voice was barely able to be heard. 

“I know right? He was super cool with it all. He pretty much told me anything I asked, except of course for his identity but still, it really made him more popular with fans. I know he doesn’t really do it for the fans but he’s getting pretty popular. A lot of people want a Ladybug edition but I don’t know if I’ll be able to get as much out of her. She’s elusive.” Alya’s voice sounded exceptionally chipper today. Her phone was on her lap and Adrien could hear her softly scrolling on it, presumably through her blog’s comments.

“Yea I don’t think she’d give you nearly as much, I’m surprised Chat did. It really could narrow down the possibilities of who he really is if someone tried hard enough.” Marinette sounded almost worried, which made Adrien wonder why she was so worried about his identity. 

“I totally have to see if I can get another one with Chat at least though. Tons of questions came pouring in. People think we’re friends now. Heck I’d love being his friend. He’s really kind and kind of actually funny. He almost made me laugh with a couple of bad puns but I was able to keep my face deadpan so he didn’t get the satisfaction.” Adrien resisted doing a little fist bump.

“Yeah he is….. I mean it sounds like he is. I don’t really know him as well as you haha…” Marinette sounded a little nervous but obviously Alya didn’t notice. 

“I think I’m going to post on my blog later to see if he wants to meet up again.” Adrien prayed it wouldn’t be at any time where he was supposed to be modeling or doing extracurriculars.

“Alya! Marinette! Could you two focus on the class please?” Ms. Mendeleiev called out to them, instantly making the pair go quiet for the rest of class. 

Once class took a break for lunch, Adrien hung out near where he knew Alya and Marinette usually ate, just to see if Alya got his gift. He soon found his answer when an excited squeal came from the girl’s locker room soon followed by Alya and Marinette rushing out with his box. 

“Are those from my bakery? Chat went to my bakery? Why?” Though confused, Marinette seemed plenty happy for her friend as Alya tore open the box on the table and instantly pulled out a macaroon to snack on.

“Mhmmf!” Alya spoke between bites of her delectable treats, “We were talking about sweets and I mentioned I loved your family’s macaroons. Chat’s a really nice guy if he remembered enough to get them and sneak them into my locker. Here you should have one too! Adrien, would you like one?” Alya handed out the remaining sweets to her friends. Adrien happily took one and bit into the sweetness.

“Mmm! This tastes so good! Tell your parents that they’re , amazing!” Adrien savored his treat and chatted with the Alya and Marinette, enjoying their company till it was time for class to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments or message me at foiledflora.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks!  
> Foiledflora

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dont know exactly where I'm going to take this fic, if theres anything you'd like to see in this fic feel free to send me a message/ leaving a comment saying as much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Foiled Flora


End file.
